Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet (Prologue)
Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet Prologue Syyndor was hurt. ' ' Katzunova was the current holder of the umbrella. Only a pawn in this game of life or death. If he played his cards right, then he could gain freedom of these ever-binding chains. There was one person who could thwart his plan though. ' ' Torang. She was smart, resourceful, and wise. She was the only one who could think like him. She too was scarred by the war. Without knowing though, she too could be manipulated. Under everyone, there is a little part of them that was broken, lifeless because of the 10,000 year war. His family would be avenged. His species. Him. Every single creature on this miserable world. Death brings life. Life brings love. Love brings sorrow. He’d get Vincent. They would all get Vincent. And once they got hold of him, they would never, ever let him go. She was being pursued. ' ' Rey launched herself off the sides of buildings while maneuvering through the winding streets of the southern part of the town. She headed right towards the grate at the abandoned lot. She was only 50 at that time but already knew the whole town from birth because of her knowledge. Her parents had been killed while forming her egg from light. At the time of her birth, her older siblings, Cro and Dras had whisked her and her younger brother, Condrey away from their pursuers. Their parents had been the main targets of Vincent and now they wanted Rey. They fled underground leaving her pursuers puzzled. ' ' She hated her daily life, always being chased by Vincent’s goons and fleeing underground. Being homeschooled by Cro and Dras was awful, mostly they drank lattes and ate Belgian Chocolates. “You get chased again?” Cro asked as Rey shoved her backpack onto the table. “Yes! What do you think?” Rey snapped. Cro was obviously being oblivious as usual, watching TV and spilling lattes on his cotton robe. Dras was looking up Vincent’s latest posts on the news on her mental TV and Condrey was playing Pure Myths and Foul Legends on his bed. “When will something happen?” Rey muttered to herself. ' ' Suddenly an explosion rocked their underground house and began to cave in the roof. Rey and Condrey gathered up their precious weapons and survival backpacks as quickly as they could and fled in one direction and their older siblings ran in the opposite direction. “Stay safe you two!” Cro and Dras yelled over their shoulders as they escaped the sewers. Rey and Condrey reached the surface and linked arms as they turned invisible together. They breached the gates and hid in the Whispering Forest under some spiritual tree roots. ' ' “I’m scared, Rey.” Condrey said through their linked minds. “Me too brother. I guess you have to hide within me.” Rey responded. Condrey turned into a whirlpool of light and vanished into Rey’s mind. “It’s up to me to protect the both of us.” Rey thought to both her and her brother. Then she left her hiding spot and disappeared into the wilderness while avoiding the clutches of Vincent’s agents. ' ' As the years passed, Rey and Condrey both became 100 as they hid and traveled whenever they could. At night, they switched positions and let the other slept every time they traveled. They had a crucial mission since birth, get to Torang, Katzunova and Syyndor and help defeat Vincent. They only had 1 more day of traveling until they arrived at Torang’s house when they discovered a sparkling river. Condrey released himself from Rey’s mind and began lapping up a load of water. BOOM!!! “Uh-oh. We’ve been spotted. Quickly, inside my head bro!” Rey ordered and Condrey fled into Rey’s mind immediately. ' ' “Synthivine. I should’ve known. I see you too, Garmoege. You want me don’t you? Well come and get me!” Rey challenged. “Ok. Prepare to get beat up, little girl! Razor Blades!” Synthivine shouted and tossed 10 razor blades at Rey. Rey easily stepped out of the way of the sharp objects. She gathered a little bit of her energy and created 5 glowing hot daggers made of light. “Try this! This’ll teach you not to mess with me, … Garmoege!” Rey shouted and tossed them directly at Garmoege. “Light Dagger!” she announced. ' ' “AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!” Garmoege hollered and fell to the ground steaming after the hit from those burning hot light daggers. “THAT’S IT!! YOU’RE DEAD MEAT!” Synthivine shouted and threw shrapnel at Rey. “Nuh-uh. Light Shield!” Rey said and created a shield from light that reflected the shrapnel back at Synthivine. “GAAHHHH!!!!” Synthivine called out in pain. “You’re not worth my time.” Condrey said appearing next to Rey. With one snap of his fingers, he teleported their opponents back to where they had been sent from. “Are you sure that was a good idea?” Rey asked. “Why not?” Condrey asked, “They only saw you right?” “Guess so. Can’t argue with that.” Rey replied. Condrey returned to Rey’s mind and the two left the river. ' ' “Phew. We’re here. The town near Torang’s house.” Rey muttered to herself(and Condrey) in wonder. “What’s going on over there?” Condrey mentally asked, “Looks like a big commotion.” “Guess we better check it out.” Rey replied. They both mentally gasped at what they saw. It was Katzunova. “Better check it out through stealth.” Rey explained as she went invisible. Both of them saw a mysterious figure snap Katzunova’s umbrella in half and Syyndor come out of it. Afterwards, when Katzunova and Syyndor left the town, Rey quickly and quietly followed them by traveling through light rays. ' ' As she entered Torang’s mind, she and Condrey both felt relieved. “Finally, we made it!” Condrey sighed. “Go to bed.” Rey teased. Knowing they both were safe from Vincent and had reached their destination, the two anthro wolves dozed off and waited for morning to arrive to start off a fresh day. Katzuova was having a bad day, first the wild boar he was chasing disappeared in to the dry forest, then he was asked to collect medicinal herbs for Torang (so, he just grabbed a whole bunch of plants and shoved them in a bag) and then Torang challenged him to a fight, (his tail shivered at the thought) and she has no self control, she probably would burn down all of Neusoll Islet some day. ' ' So, basically her ‘battle lessons’ was basically her beating him up, which is definitely not a fun thing. And as he was heading back with some wild mushrooms for food, he saw Vincent by the door. And frankly when you see an evil mage who turned your dragon/teacher to stone, it's not a fun experience to see him knocking on the door. So, he just decided to stay out in the woods a little longer (though Torang would probably yell at him for being back late). ' ' As he decided to head for the small mudflats nearby, he saw a dark-red Giant Az-Jen, or giant magic newt with tusks and magic ability. Wait, aren't those things supposed to be tasty? Hm, maybe I should kill it to find out! Lets have some fun. He quickly summoned his spell Titan Level Tree Fortress Astraeus, and a lot of thorns and poison ivy. It was a few hunks of meat in his pale grey bag, so he decided to surprise Torang with some good food tonight. ' ' And then he decided to go and challenge the huge deadly giant toad on top of the mountain... Zenphyr was bored and hungry. He had been pacing around this tree house thingy magig, leaning on his pet clock, waiting for something alive to happen, when he heard a shout, and discovered himself surrounded in dark smoke, and branches. People and their traps he thought, and then he passed out. ' ' The creature awoke again, only to find himself surrounded by plants. Where am I??? Why do I feel like I’m dead? “PERHAPS YOU ARE.. DEAD?” A strange figure appeared, roaring with laughter. “Hey there fella, the name’s Septivian. And this guy here is Lord Vincent.” he said with a grin, creepy but yet friendly. “Say, what are your powers? Vincent and I have been wonderin’, since ya got a clock. I think it’s time and Lord Vincent here thinks it’s Clock Magician. So.. What is it?” ' ' “T-t-time…” Zenphyr replied, trying to get up but something stopped him. He was chained to the ground, and some guards started rushing through the bushes to the clearing. “Ah. Good. Guards, take this fellow to the mansion. Don’t forget to torture him for information on Torang, we need ALL we can get.” Vincent ordered, the guards obeyed, carrying up Zenphyr and constantly punching him, while Zenphyr screamed in pain as he got carried away. ' ' Luckily, his clock assistant had snuck him away at night, but still. Zenphyr remained on the forest path, lost, bored, and hungry. Torang paced around her tree built cottage, blinking over and over again. Alright, so if I gather up some basil and mix that in a healing potion, maybe it will reverse the effect to sickness? No.. That would blow up my house. Since there was no library on Neusoll Islet, Torang had to make all her potions by guessing: Trial and Error. ' ' "KATZU!!! It’s time for your battle lesson! Come here within 5 minutes or else i’ll make you clean the potion pot for a week!" Torang called out into the wilderness. "COMING!" A voice returned. As Torang slowly walked back to her hut, she had realized Vincent was standing at her doorway, continually knocking. She sighed, "Vincent, i’m not going to join your crazy stone-turning evil group. Do I have to tell you again? I’m not evil, i’m ambitious!" Vincent scowled, then walking away with old parchment paper posters, advertising his group. ' ' "KATZU!!!!!" She yelled, even louder than before. Oh well, maybe he’s busy exploring a cave and finding new herbs. Torang headed back into her cottage and left the door unlocked in case Katzunova came back late. Then, she fell on her bed and drifted away in her mind to sleep. Category:Books